


Messing With. Knowledge

by Crimson_Black2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Black2/pseuds/Crimson_Black2





	Messing With. Knowledge

The woman felt like she was being hunted and she knew that whatever was taking the girls was after her. She didn't let it know she knew it was there. She just keeps walking down the path in the woods behind her new place. After all it was the first reason she got the mansion that was surrounded on three sides by the woods. When she was about 25 feet from her yard she felt it coming after her faster and she ran until she got on to her yard and turned around to see four bigger than normal wolves and she shook her head at them. 

"Should have known it was werewolves." She sneered at them.

They four turned back to guys and growled at her. "How would you know about werewolves?"

"It happens when they kill your family when you are five." She sneered at him and he held up his hands to her.

"We aren't werewolves. We are wolves. We were out here to stop you from getting taken. After all you are what they are looking for. You are at the age to have babies." He said to her and she laughed at that.

You think I didn't know that? Why do you think I was out there? I want it to come for me. I want it to try to take me. Because unlike the others that it took, I don't go anywhere I don't want to without a fight. And I usually win." She said to him and he just looked at her.

"That was the truth." He said to her and she smiled at that.

"I try to tell the truth." She said to him.

"So how about your name then?" The one behind the first one asked her and she laughed at that.

"I don't give my name away for free. So why should I tell you my name?" She asked him and he growled at her and she smiled at him.

"Yes, growl at me. As you can smell it turns me on." She said to him and they all four sniffed the air and moaned at the smell.

They tried to step on her land but bounced back ten feet. "Sorry, but until I get to know you all none of you are allowed on my land. No one that I don't want on my land comes on here. It is my own magic. And no not a witch." She said to them before she ran to the back of her mansion and into the back door that was opened by a woman for her.

"She is something that we don't know." The man at the front said to them.

"You think she is who they are after?" The one behind him asked him.

"Yes, I think she is who they are after. And that means one thing. She is her. The Supernatural Knowledge. That means she is really powerful." He said to them.

………………………..

She watched as they walked around her yard until they got to the left side of her house when she saw them make a camp about fifty feet from her yard. She knew they would leave without knowing who she was. She knew they knew what she was but that didn't tell them who she was. It was the reason she didn't tell them who she was. She needed them around her to make sure the others didn't get to her. She was going to be going in the woods a lot so her scent is spread throughout the woods to get the attention of the others. She needed them to come after her so she can take them out the way they should be taken out.

After what they did to her family and what they were going to do to her until her hero came and saved her. But they got away with most of their pack. But the four that the guys killed to get to her. Bobby became her dad and raised her in the hunters' life. She knew how to kick ass before she went to school. She learned how to use knives and guns when she was ten. But she also had a childhood too. He wouldn't let her hunter until she was 18. He told her that she had to be an adult before he would let her hunter. She didn't like it but she did what he said because she knew that he loved her and was trying to keep her as safe as he could.

"Do you want me to call the cops?" Jo asked her and she looked at her and laughed at that.

"They are the cops. And they are the good supernatural people I have told you do live." She said to her and she sighed at that.

"I stick to all supernatural people besides you aren't good." Jo said to her and she shook her head.

"The reason you are here instead of your mother. Well, that and your body." She said with a laugh.

"Well, mom already calls you her favorite daughter. So I believe she knows about us." Jo said to her.

"Of course she knows about us. You know I can't lie to a direct question. And she asked me directly what was between us. So I told her that you were my first mate. That you are the one that gets me to herself for three years. Then I have to tell Dean and Sam that they are two of my mates too. She didn't like that but of course she knew there was nothing she could do about it. I had to get her to promise not to tell them. They have to hear it from me." She said to her.

"Yeah I knew she wouldn't like that. But she will keep her promise to you. Although she will keep an eye out on their love life." She said to her and she smiled at that.

"Good." She said.

"Come let's eat and go to bed. There is something I want to try with you." Jo said to her and she smiled at her.

"If Dean knew how freaky you really are I would have to fight for you." She said to her and she laughed at that.

"Honey I have had a crush on you since you were 12 and I was 14." Jo said to her and she smiled at that.

"I knew. Why do you think you were my first kiss?" She asked her and she smiled at that.

"Because I trapped you in the metal room with me until you gave me a kiss." Jo said to her and she laughed at that.

"I could have got out without giving you that kiss. I did it because I needed to taste my first mate's lips. Besides I really couldn't tell you no back then. Now you can't tell me no." She said to her.

"They can hear us can't they?" Jo asked her and she smiled as she nodded at that.

"They are wolves. Of course they can hear us. But now they can." She said before she snapped and they all four looked at her house and she waved at them before she closed the curtains to the window she was at.

"They don't like it too bad." She said to her and she laughed at that.

"You like this power over them, Shade." Jo said to her and she smiled at that.

"Someone gots to have the power. Is it a bad thing that I like the fact that it is me?" Shade asked her and she laughed at that.

"It would be if you were someone else." She said to her and she nodded at that.

"That is very true." She said to Jo.

"So what is for dinner?" Shade asked her as they walked to the kitchen.

"My fried chicken, mash potatoes, white gravy and brownies for dessert." She said to her as she pulled out her chair, pushed her into it and pushed her into the table.

"I can get my own plate." Shade said to her and Jo glared at her and she put her hands up.

"That was what I thought. Besides, you don't get enough when you make your own plate. I give you enough." Jo told her and she smiled at her.

"You just want me fat again." Shade said with a laugh to let her know she was joking.

"Shade you only weigh 108 lbs and you are 5"5. You are too thin." She said to her and she looked at her.

"You really are trying to fatten me up." Shade said to her.

"No just trying to get meat on your bones." She said to her and she smiled at that.

"So what you are saying is I am too skinny for you." She said to her and she sighed at that.

"With how tall you are you should weigh about 135lbs. Your own doctor said you were too thin." Jo said to her and she nodded at that because he did say that to her.

"Fine! I will try to gain weight." Shade said to her and she smiled at that.

"Thank you Honey. I just want you healthy." Jo said to her and she nodded at that.

"You hate that you can't lie to me. Don't you?" Shade asked her and she smiled at that.

"Maybe." She said to her and she smiled at that.

"That means no." Shade said to her and she smiled at that.

"I love that we can't lie to each other in this relationship. I love that you know everything I have done and went through. And you always tell me what you can. And I know everything about you. I love that I don't have to wonder if this is real. I know it is." Jo said to her and Shade had to hold her tears back. 

"I am glad that is how you feel. Because I got to tell you that three of those four wolves out there are mates of ours. But not yet." She said to her and she sighed at that.

"Dean and Sam aren't going to like that. But I figured that at least one of them was." Jo said to her and she smiled at that.

"They will have to get over it. At least I am letting them mate with their angels before me." Shade said to her and she smiled at that.

"You know when Castiel and Dean will get their heads out of their asses don't you?" Jo asked her and she smiled at that.

"Maybe." Shade said to her and she smiled at that.

"That always means yes with you. When?" Jo asked her and she shook her head at that.

"You really can't tell me?" Jo asked her and she nodded at that.

"Sorry sweetie if I tell you it will not happen until I make them answer the questions around me." She said to her.

"Oh we should do it like that." Jo said to her and she glared at her.

"We both know if they come here they will not leave until they find the ones taking these girls. I need to do this and we both know why." Shade said to her and she nodded at that.

"They are asking mom where we are. She will get tired of them asking and tell them." Jo said to her and she smiled at that.

"Your mother knows where to tell them we are and it isn't here." Shade said to her and she laughed at that.

Jo put her full plate in front of her. "Eat what you really can."

"I will." Shade said as she put a drink down by her plate.

"Oh that smells like my favorite drink." She said to her and she smiled at that.

"Of course it is. You have been drinking Jack and Dr pepper since you were 14. No need to stop now. Mom gave me four boxes filled with the green apple Jack Daniels for you." Jo said to her and she smiled at that.


End file.
